


The Stars as Their Witnesses

by LostInThis (KleverKills)



Category: Independence Day (1996), Independence Day: Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationships, Life Partners, M/M, Pre-Canon, Science Husbands, pre-ID4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/LostInThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesnt matter what the world thinks they have the stars as their witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars as Their Witnesses

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a passionate defense of these beloved scientist husbands on tumblr, and by soongtypeprincess fic Awake and anarchytissues fic When This is Over (both I highly recommend reading) I decided to put my other fic on hold a sec and write this. I am just a ball of emotions about these two. This is supposed to be before the events of Independence Day (1996) sometime.
> 
> Unbeta'd and unpolished, but hopefully still a fun little ficlet to read.
> 
> The name Milton was chosen for Dr. Isaacs, because it's the name in the Dr. Okun Independence Day Wiki article.

In the quiet late hours of the night Dr. Isaac and Dr. Okun sat out under the star strewn Nevada sky. Sure they didn’t get out much working at Area 51, but they could always come out and enjoy the beauty of the night sky over the desert. Every Thursday night they would bring out their old folding chairs, some pop, and sit there stargazing. Brackish would go on about one theory or another, and Milton would smile and listen sometimes adding a quiet observation or asking a question that would send his partner off into another tangent. They had an easy rampart and a balance to their personalities that had caused them to grow close quickly upon meeting the first time. 

Brackish had already been at Area 51 for a couple years when Milton had been brought on to the research team. Since then no matter who came or went you could always be sure to see Dr. Okun a whirlwind of action quietly followed by Dr. Isaacs. Dr. Isaacs seemed to get Dr. Okun instantly. Milton’s easy going and soft spoken ways made him the right hand man Brackish needed. Dr. Okun was a very peculiar kind of peculiar in a world of peculiar people, but you could always trust that Dr. Isaacs understood and could explain what he wanted when everyone else was completely lost. 

Outside the secret facility was a whole other world with rules and ideas that simply didn’t apply to the people of Area 51, so there was no judgment when the two men had begin living together. If anything all the other scientist had been relieved that someone was finally taking care of their kooky fearless leader. It was good to know someone made sure he ate, slept, found his lost glasses, and above all made sure he put pants on in the morning. If they didn’t understand what Milton got from the relationship they still never questioned their devotion to each other. You’d have to be blind to not see both of them were happy, and very clearly in love. Doing a job they were passionate about, having someone to love, what more could anyone ask for in this life?

Brackish is uncharacteristically silent on this night, and Milton’s a bit worried. He thought through the day, then through the week trying to think of what could have his lover so deep in thought, but nothing came to mind. He takes a swallow of his pop and readies himself to ask hoping it wasn’t any bad news. Last time they had gotten news of a budget cut, Brackish had been inconsolable for weeks, silent and sullenly going about his work with none of his usual vigor. It had really brought down the moral of the whole research team, and Milton couldn't bare to see his partner unhappy. 

“Baby, I gotta ask you something,” Brackish says suddenly just as Milton turns to speak himself. 

“What’s on your mind Brackish,” Milton replies turning to fully face his lover trying to see any hints of what's to come. The other man is gripping the chair arms a bit too tight turned partially towards Milton, his eyes bright in the starlight a little wide with some kind of excitement. “Is everything okay babe?” 

“Look, well...you see…” the older man always a bit manic and excited is clearly trying to contain his energy and be somber, and Isaac’s would have found it charming if he wasn’t getting so nervous himself. “Well damn it,” Brackish mumbles suddenly flinging himself outta the chair and onto a knee in front of Milton. “I love you and I know out there,” he waves a hand vaguely at the desert in front of them, “they don’t much like this kinda stuff, but will you marry me?” 

All Milton can do is sit there in stunned silence. He stares into his partners feverishly excited eyes, and feels Brackish twine their fingers together and give his hand a squeeze. “Babe,” Brackish waves his free hand in front of his eyes with a stuttering laugh, “did I break you?”

He shook off his shock and couldn't have fought off the smile pulling at his lips if he’d tried. Squeezing Brackish’s hand back he stands pulling the other man up and to him hugging him tight.

“Yes,” he whispered fervently against Brackish ear. He pulls back suddenly though reality of the world around them raining on this joyous moment, “but how Brackish? No one is gonna marry us.” 

“Babe no one else matter but you and me,” the words are said softly, but without a single hint of doubt. That was one of the things Milton loved about Brackish, he was always so sure of himself even in the face of the impossible. “I’m yours and you’ll be mine until death do us part right?” 

“Always baby,” Milton said with a wide smile. 

“Then I pronounce us husband and husband.” Brackish gave him a wild boyish smile before kissing him soundly. With the stars and their witness they made their vows and it didn’t matter what the world outside thought, or what the future brought Brackish was his and he belonged to Brackish until death do them part.


End file.
